Secret love
by Mignight Angel
Summary: Bianca and Lucas are still together at evernight academy but is Bianca starting to have feeling for Balthazar
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday afternoon and Evernight Academy was quiet and peaceful (for once). Bianca was lying peacefully on her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bianca! It's Balthazar". Bianca wondered how her friend had snuck into the area where the girls dorms were, still she got up and answered the door

"Is Lucas here?" Balthazar asked

"No" Bianca replied "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk"

"Sure". There were a few kids out and about but most were in their dorms.

"Where should we go?" she asked

"Over there" Balthazar pointed to a large gap in the castle wall.

"Why there?" Bianca asked

"It smells nice" Balthazar replied

Back behind the trees Lucas watched his girlfriend and Balthazar. _I wonder what his intentions are _Lucas thought. He sighed and walked back to where he came from, hoping, begging that Bianca was still his, only his.

Bianca and Balthazar leaned against the castle wall and smiled at each other

"Hey Bianca" Balthazar said "Have i ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Bianca blushed. "No" she said "No you haven't"

"Well you're absolutely gorgeous"

They both laughed and talked for a while until it was late and they had to return to the dorms.

"It's nice being with you Bianca" Balthazar said

"Sam" Bianca smiled.

Back at the dorms Lucas was waiting outside Bianca's dorm. He stood when she turned the corner

"Lucas?" Bianca was shocked, surprised and happy to see him

"I... I saw you with Balthazar" Lucas mumbled

"Ok"

"I just wanted to know...is there anything...we're still..."

"Don't even think about that, I'm yours only yours"

Lucas stood up "Ok good" he said he walked over to Bianca and kissed her softly

"I love you" he said

"I love you too"

Lucas left satisfied but Bianca couldn't help but wonder if maybe she did love Balthazar.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Bianca thought about the previous day with Balthazar. She then thought of Lucas and how he had been upset about the previous day. In the afternoon Lucas and Bianca caught the bus, along with a few other students to Riverton.

"You know i love you, don't you?" Lucas put his arm around Bianca as they sat together on the bus

"Seriously you two" Raquel said from behind. Bianca ignored Raquel

"Yes i do, and I love you two" she kissed him softly on the cheek but at that moment she couldn't help but think of Balthazar.

At Riverton Lucas make sure Bianca would stay his forever so he brought her a necklace with a jade pendant.

"It's lovely" she said when they got back onto the bus "But i don't like you spending so much money on me"

"I do though" he sighed.

Back at Evernight some vampires were waiting for the Riverton visitors to return. Balthazar was one of them.

"Hey Bianca" he said, ignoring Lucas. The sad and envious look on Lucas's face made Bianca unsure if she should answer

"Hi Balthazar" she said shakily

"I need some help with this new iPod; we need to learn about how to put music on them do you mind helping me?"

"Um i don't know" she looked at Lucas

"I don't mind" he said quietly "I'll just go for a walk"

"Thanks mate, promise i won't steal your girlfriend" he laughed but Lucas just nodded

"She's mine Balthazar. You know that don't you?"

Yeah mate don't worry"

Balthazar and Lucas walked back to the gap in the wall where they had been the previous

"He's a bit wound up isn't he?" Balthazar said

"He just loves me and doesn't want to lose me to someone else" Bianca sighed "Now what was it about an iPod?"

"Oh that, i lied"

"Balthazar!"

"Sorry gorgeous just wanted some time alone with you" Balthazar blushed

"I really, really like you Bianca"

"I know"

"So give me a chance"

"But I'm with..."

Balthazar interrupted Bianca by kissing her. At first she did nothing then she kissed back however she realised what she was doing and felt bad, no terrible and pulled away...only seconds after Lucas appeared.


End file.
